I'm Still Alive
by Kayah371
Summary: Every cell is the same. Everyone is the same. Men and women in grey uniforms. No one wants to be free again. They are broken. They are not supposed to see sunlight again and they seem to be okay with this. They are like zombies. Still alive, but unable to live and communicate with other people. Welcome to top security prison.


Every cell is the same. Everyone is the same. Men and women in grey uniforms. They seem to be half-dead. Almost everyone has dark circles under their eyes. Everyone just wants to be left alone. No one wants to look at him. No one wants to be free again. They are broken. They are not supposed to see sunlight again and they seem to be okay with this. They are like zombies. Still alive, but unable to live and communicate with other people.

Welcome to top security prison.

This is not place for someone like Kurt. He should be home with his dad and Carole, not here with these people. True to be told he's just afraid.

''Mr. Hummel, please take a seat. You should be allowed to see Mr. Hummel soon'' large women in black uniform says and leaves Kurt alone in sterile-white, small room. He sits on the plastic chair and starts thinking about everything all over again. Reasons, bad choices and consequences. Kurt can't believe that his brother is in place like this.

Two years ago Finn started stalking Rachel. They should have do something about it. Somehow save them. All of them. Now three people are gone. Brody, Rachel and Finn. One year ago Finn killed Brody, Rachel's new boyfriend. Drugs, alcohol and broken heart don't mix well.

Kurt doesn't know how to handle this situation. Carole is heartbroken, Burt doesn't know how to make her feel better and Rachel is mentally lost. She is at psychiatric hospital, doesn't speak to anybody and refuses to take any medicine.

"This way, Mr. Hummel'' Kurt notices tall man standing in front of him. "Mr. Hudson is waiting for you. Please, stand up and come up'' Kurt slowly stands up and shakily takes a few steps forward. ''Do you have any metal items?" Kurt shakes his head. "I can't take any risk so, please turn around to face the wall" Kurt spreads his arms and faces white wall. Kurt feels cold hands on his torso, hands, legs and even butt. "Please, take your shoes off'' Kurt takes off his expensive shoes and after couple of seconds Kurt can finally go to see his brother.

They go through long corridor, then they enter small office with secretary sitting at the desk. She is brushing her well-groomed fingernails and talking by cell phone. She looks up at them and lazily opens big book. She puts away her cell phone and reads out loud "Prisoner number 453 is in the third room"

''Thanks, I have to work for three more hours, but then I'm free. As always" Dark-haired man says and winks at young woman who blushes slighty.

They go through another corridor, but this one is not as tidy as previous. They stop at the door with number 3 and jailer unlocks it. ''You have one hour" Kurt hesitantly enters small room with one table and two plastic, white chairs opposite one another.

And there is Finn sitting on one of them, as small as big guy like him can be. He looks like everyone else here. Lifeless. He looks up at Kurt and he can see nothing in these brown eyes. There is no hope, just sadness. Kurt is not surprised to see him like this. Year ago he killed human being.

Kurt slowly makes his way to plastic chair and sits on it. They are just staring at each other. Kurt doesn't know how to act around him. He doesn't want to make him feel more miserable (if this is possible), but he doesn't feel pity for Finn.

Finn breaks the silence first: "Kurt" comes out of his mouth. "I'm really sorry"

''I know, Finn. You don't have to say it again'' Kurt takes a deep breath. ''Carole wanted me to come here, because she can't handle this right now"

''She can't handle seeing her son in prison" Kurt notices single tear rolling down Finn's cheek. "It wasn't my intention to end up here" he adds whispering.

''I know" Kurt really doesn't know what to say to him. ''We miss you, Finn. Really"

''What about you? I know you're not okay with it"

''No one is, Finn"

''How's Rachel?"

''I don't really want to talk about her" Kurt says trying to stop his tears from falling. "It's not the place nor time to talk or think about her. It's too painful"

''Please, I want to know something" Finn begs almost crying. Kurt wants just to get out of this place. It's too much for him.

''She's in a mental hospital. She's not okay. She can't move on. I can't even visit her, because she doesn't want to talk to anybody. She's lost in her own world. With Brody" Kurt looks down at his hands avoiding Finn's eyes.

''Brody. It's always him" Finn says sadly.

''Stop, Finn''

''How can you know how it feels like, Kurt? I lost love of my life'' that's it. Finn is losing control. Shouting and throwing things is about to start. "I still love her. You have no idea. My heart aches, I can't sleep, eat. She's my soulmate!"

Everything is happening so quickly. Two security guards leads Finn out of the room. Kurt slowly follows them without paying attention to anything. They walk through the same corridors, through the same small room where secretary is still sitting, and then Kurt is again in room where are plastic chairs and styrile-white walls.

But not everything is the same. There is one hundcuffed man. He's wearing the same grey uniform just like everyone else. But he's not like everyone else. His hazel eyes are bright. They are filled with hope. He's out of place. He doesn't belong here.

''Your friends are waiting for you, 328" one of guards says pushing hazel-eyed man with a smirk on his face. Kurt looks at him just once, but one glance is enough to notice his perfect body, beautiful curly hair, tangled eyebrows and his age. He's very young. Probaby as young as Kurt. 328 shouldn't be here.

And Kurt is ready to find out why he's here and help him somehow. He can't let them break another man.


End file.
